


Two Daddies and a List

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Daddy Kink, Group Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Hermione is a grown woman with a successful job. She also enjoys watching teenage films and dressing younger than her age. What happens when her two male housemates find her book called Daddy's Darling?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 37
Kudos: 379
Collections: 2020Kinktober, Good Girl Hermione





	Two Daddies and a List

**Author's Note:**

> My Kinktober 2020 kink is: Age play. Please remember, if you want to participate in any kink, consent and education are a must! Find me on Tumblr (tridogmom) where I included links for you to learn more about age play.

Hermione had moved in with Remus, Sirius, and Harry as soon as the war ended. Molly tried to get her and Harry to move to the Burrow, but they had refused. Just because Ron had rushed home to be mothered again didn't mean they were in a hurry to do it anytime soon. Sirius knew Harry had loved living with his godfather and his _Uncle_ Remus, and Hermione felt the same way, minus thinking of them as parental substitutes. Her parents were still in Australia, memories restored thanks to the help of her housemates, and happy as could be.

Hermione had returned to finish her schooling at Hogwarts, spent the summer in Australia then returned to England to start her career at the Ministry. Sirius had told her she didn't need to work because he was happy to pay for everything, but she reminded him that she wasn't one to sit idle and enjoyed passing laws that made life easier for people like Remus.

It was three years after the war and overall, life was perfect for Padfoot. Well, almost perfect. Harry had gotten married to Ginny and moved from a newly renovated Grimmauld Place to a small cottage built on James' and Lily's property in Godric's Hollow. Sirius was happy for Harry and Ginny, but he missed having them in the house. Luckily they came over often and Hermione was still living there and didn't seem to have any plans to leave.

Now if only she would stop wearing those tiny little pyjama shorts around the house all the time.

Sirius had asked Harry if it was normal for a grown woman to wear Hello Kitty pyjamas and watch silly teenage romance films all the time but his godson had just shrugged. Evidently, Hermione was the only female teenager he spent time around growing up besides Ginny—who was about as feminine as Sirius was. Remus wasn't sure either. They had spent plenty of time with Lily but by Hermione's age, she and James were already dead and before that, she was a mum.

But if Sirius had to see Hermione prancing around the house in nothing more than undergarments, he was going to die from the worst case of blue balls any man had suffered from. It didn't matter that he and Remus fucked almost every night. He wanted Hermione. And so did Remus. They had talked about it, and Remus said if Hermione wanted to join them and create a triad, he was on board, but he wasn't willing to be the one to start that conversation which meant it fell to Sirius.

And while his partner wasn't willing to approach her, the poor wolf talked in his sleep. So even if they hadn't talked about it, Sirius knew Remus was interested in her. He had been awoken more than once with a hard cock humping his arse as Remus moaned Hermione's name.

But how to approach the witch?

Harry said to make a pros and cons list of why the three of them would work out. Ginny said to get her drunk and ravish her but that seemed a little too rapey to him. Fred and George said he and Remus should just walk around naked and she'd be on her knees and on their cocks like a Bowtruckle on woodlice. He was still considering that one. Remus thought the best bet was to just slowly start flirting with her and see if she responded.

"Hi Sirius," Hermione said, walking into the kitchen and sitting across from her. "I was thinking. Halloween is in two weeks and maybe we should have some friends over. Do something fun instead of being sad like normal. You know Muggles dress up in costumes, have parties, and get drunk. What do you think?"

Sirius thought about it. Lily had taken them to a Halloween party in her hometown the year they had left school. It was at her Muggle friend's house, and from what he could remember, Sirius liked the idea of men in football jerseys while the women dressed in as little clothing as possible. He had no idea how knickers, a bra, and some cotton on her arse made a girl think she was a bunny, but who was he to complain?

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Kitten. What are you going to dress up as?"

"Do you remember that Disney film we watched last week? Tarzan? I was thinking I could go as Jane."

"You want to wear a dress like that?"

The idea of Hermione in that many layers made his enthusiasm for the party wane. From what he could remember, that dress had petticoats and other things that would cover her delicious little body.

"I was thinking more along the lines of her dress at the end of the film," Hermione said, her face going pink. "I can show you."

Sirius followed Hermione to the drawing room where the telly was. He bit back a groan as she bent over to put the film on. Grabbing the remote, Hermione sat next to him on the sofa and, like usual, she curled up next to him. Sirius lifted his arm so she could lean against his side as she found the correct part of the film she wanted. It was right towards the end and Tarzan, wearing nothing but a loincloth was surfing on the trees with Jane. Hermione pressed pause. The cartoon outfit was nothing more than a strapless bra and an impossibly tiny scrap of fabric that Disney must have thought passed for a skirt.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"I think you would look sexy as fuck dressed like that, Kitten," Sirius told her honestly. The thought of Hermione dressed in that dress was enough to have his cock as half-mast.

"I think you'd make a pretty nice Tarzan. Show off your body in a loincloth."

"You want to dress up like a couple? What about Remus?"

"I can have two Tarzans. Or he can be an ape."

"You think you can handle two Tarzans, little girl?" Sirius asked, pulling her onto his lap, but making sure she wasn't on his hard cock. "Both of us practically naked, following you around like lovesick gorillas."

"Oh," Hermione said, her voice light and breathy. "I… I didn't think about that. You… er… can go as something else. You and Remus can do a couples costume."

"Not a chance, Kitten. I don't know about Remus, but I plan on being your big, strong, jungle king. Any other Halloween wishes I should know about?"

"There is one, but it's silly. Forget I mentioned it."

"It's okay if it's silly. Tell me anyway."

Sirius listened as Hermione explained the Muggle tradition of trick or treating around the neighbourhood. Evidently, Hermione had always wanted to go, but her parents had to work most years and then she was off to Hogwarts so she was only able to do it once and had always wanted to do it again. She wanted to go around her old neighbourhood and had even brewed a de-ageing potion so she wouldn't stick out.

"No one will know us there," Hermione told him. "You and Remus can come with me. Pretend to be my dads."

"I don't have plans, so why not? We can talk to Remus when he gets home."

"You don't think it's odd or wrong that I want to pretend to be a child for a while?" Hermione asked, her voice small.

"Not at all," Sirius answered her honestly. "Your childhood was taken from you. It makes sense that you would want to capture some of that now that you're an adult. Merlin knows I spent the year after the war acting like a teenager because I felt like I missed out on so much when I was in Azkaban." The seriousness of their conversation had deflated his cock and he pulled her closer to him and tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "I think it's really brave of you to know what you need and act on it. Thank you for trusting me enough to talk to me about it."

"Of course I trust you, Sirius. And Remus too. I love you two and feel like I can tell you anything and you won't judge me."

"I promise you that we won't, Kitten. No matter what it is, okay?"

He didn't know why she had tears in her eyes, but he pressed her head into his chest and kissed the top of her head. When she got like this, he knew she needed to be held and reassured that everything would be okay.

"Want to watch a film?" he asked her. "We can watch that one you love with the perverted Guidance Counselor and the creepy father."

"Ten Things I Hate About You," Hermione said with a laugh. "Sure. You get the snacks?"

Calling Blinky — their freed and handsomely paid — house-elf, Sirius told her what snacks they wanted while Hermione switched the films in the machine. As the treats appeared on the coffee table before them, Remus entered the room. Looking between them and the telly, he shrugged before asking Blinky for enough chocolate to feed a small army. Moving to sit on Hermione's other side, he tugged Hermione's feet onto his lap and conjured a blanket over them. Sirius smiled at his partner before he began to play with Hermione's hair. Andromeda had told him when he was younger that all women liked having their hair played with and if he was going to date them, he better learn how to do it.

* * *

Remus felt a little silly walking around a Muggle neighbourhood while a ten year old Hermione, knocked on doors dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. She and Sirius got a kick out of her choice of costumes, even if Remus thought it was stupid. Not as stupid as the loincloth he was going to wear that night as their Halloween costume, but still stupid. They had tried to convince him to dress as a wolf, but Remus threatened to bite both of them in the arse next full moon.

They walked up to a large home and, like every other house they had visited, he and Sirius stayed at the bottom of the stairs as Hermione climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. As soon as it opened, an elderly lady looked at his housemate as she yelled _trick or treat_ and held her wicker basket out.

"Don't you just look sweet!," the lady cried. "And you brought your brothers with you."

"Those are my daddies," Hermione responded, turning to look at them.

They smiled at her but Remus clearly heard Sirius groan. How many times had they talked about, fucked while talking about how sexy it would be to hear Hermione call them that? And now it was happening but she was a child and it was anything but sexy. It didn't matter that mentally she was a full grown woman, the way she looked right now was nowhere near what Remus or Sirius had fantasised about. They both wanted Hermione the woman, not this child in front of them getting candy. Life sure was a bitch.

"Have fun tonight, sweetums," the lady said, dropping the candy into Hermione's basket.

Their housemate hopped her way down the stairs and came to stand by them. Remus had forgotten how small of a child Hermione had been. She only came up to his elbow as she reached up to grab his hand.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A little before eight, Kitten," Sirius answered. "We can do two more houses and then we need to get home so we can get ready for our party at nine."

Hermione looked at her basket before declaring that she was done for the night and was ready to head home. They walked back to the back garden of a house without any lights on. Looking around, they made sure no one was watching before Disapperating back to Grimmauld Place. They landed on the front step and as soon as they walked in, Hermione ran up the stairs, hollering over her shoulder that she couldn't wait to see them in their costumes.

Remus went around the house and made sure everything was in order before heading up to the room he shared with Sirius on the fourth floor. As he passed Hermione's room on the third floor, he saw that she had left her door open and he was happy to see that she was back to her normal age as she sat in front of her vanity working on her hair. As much as he had loved watching the joy on her face as she walked around tonight, he liked having her back in her normal body again.

He walked into his room and stopped, mouth falling open in shock. Sirius had just walked out of their bathroom wearing nothing but a scrap of leather. His skin looked like it was covered in oil and his tattoos were on display. His hair was hanging loose around his face. Remus had never seen his partner look so shaggable and had to stop himself from bending him over the bed and fucking him until Sirius couldn't walk.

"You're drooling, love," Sirius teased him.

"Aren't you worried about getting oil all over the place?" Remus asked stupidly.

"I don't actually have oil on me. It's called Charms, Remus. I believe you took that class."

Remus shook his head at his temporary lack of brain function. "I forget about that kind of stuff when you look like that. Do we have to go to the party?"

Sirius came over and wrapped him in a hug, pressing a kiss to his lips. At Sirius' reminder that Hermione would be dressed similarly, Remus felt his cock fill up with blood. He couldn't wait to see her in her costume. He could only hope that she liked the way he looked in his. His body was scarred but still fit. And it wasn't like Sirius and Hermione didn't have their own scars. In their group of friends, there wasn't a single one of them that had been spared from the physical or mental impacts of war.

Remus changed into his costume as Sirius went to make sure the elves had everything prepared, including making sure every bedroom was ready for guests and the bedside tables were stocked with hangover, sober-up, and contraceptive potions. I wasn't that they were expecting an orgy, but a lot of times people were too drunk to Apparate away. And after Ron had knocked up Lavender after their Christmas party, they made sure to keep extra protection on hand.

Hearing voices begin to drift up from the lower floors, Remus looked himself over one last time. He waved his wand until his skin was shiny and nodded at the result. Between the lightly defined muscles and scars that covered his chest, he thought he looked like he could have been living in the wild. Adding one more charm to his loincloth so Fred and George wouldn't be able to do anything to it, he headed to the party.

* * *

Remus woke up to the feel of a small hand that definitely did not belong to Sirius running over his chest. His entire body ached from the copious amounts of alcohol he'd consumed last night but that didn't stop his cock from responding to how good that hand felt. The owner of the hand made a pitiful noise in his ear and he felt the small body snuggle into his side. He really should open his eyes, but he knew the morning light would be too bright to his sensitive vision.

"Remus," he heard Hermione say, her breath ghosting over his chest from where her face rested. "Hangover potion. Please."

Not willing to process why he was in bed with Hermione until he felt better, Remus blindly reached out and opened the table next to the bed. His hand wrapped around something that was soft and hard at the same time and he pulled it out to rest on his stomach as he tried to find the glass vials. Finally his fingers found the potions and he opened his eyes enough to make sure they were both the correct colour before handing one to Hermione and downing his.

"Don't forget about me, wanker," Sirius called from Hermione's other side.

Remus handed another vial to Sirius before fully opening his eyes. Hermione still had her eyes closed and was pressed to his side, Sirius spooned around her. The thing Remus had pulled from the drawer was still on his stomach but Remus stopped before he touched it again. He'd seen vibrators before, but he didn't realise Hermione owned one. The idea that she used this while just one floor below him was… well it was something he didn't want to think about until he had time to enjoy his thoughts.

"Oh my gods!" Hermione cried, her hand coming out to snatch the dildo from Remus' stomach. He could feel the heat from her embarrassed face against his side as she shoved it under her pillow. "Why do you have this?"

"I pulled it out when I was looking for the potions," Remus explained. "I had my eyes closed and didn't know what it was."

"I have to move out. Leave the country. Or die."

"So Remus was playing with your toy, Kitten," Sirius said, wrapping his arm tighter around Hermione so she couldn't escape. "No need to move house. He's been known to play with my toys and you don't see me being upset about it."

"But you two are—"

"Adults who enjoy sex, just like you. Nothing to be embarrassed about. You're a grown woman that pleasures herself. There is only one question I have."

"What's that?" Hermione asked. Remus felt her body relax as Sirius had talked to and reassured her.

"Why do you need your shaky little friend? You have two men here who would be more than willing to take his place."

Remus felt all the blood in his body rush between his thighs as Sirius spoke her in _that_ voice. The one he only used in the bedroom when he was trying to turn Remus on. The two of them had talked about this. They both wanted Hermione to join their relationship. It seemed out of the two of them, Sirius had finally been the one brave enough to start the conversation.

Hermione hid her face against Remus' side again but they could still hear her. "As much as I would love that, there is no way you two would ever want me."

Figuring the worst thing that would happen if he was honest would be a few weeks of awkwardness, Remus reached down and lifted her face. Time to lay the cards on the table.

"We can talk about why you would think that later. But the truth is, we do want you," Remus told her. He saw in her eyes that she wanted to believe him, but was holding back. "Since we just woke up, we're all going to go shower, then I'll have Blinky bring us breakfast and we can talk about this. And if you're not back in this bed in twenty minutes, love… well, let's just say that I have a keen sense of smell and I will track you down."

"Kinky," Sirius said, getting out of the bed. "I want a full English, Remus. We're spending the day relaxing, so make sure you wear those little pyjamas shorts I like so much, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione walked into her bathroom and closed the door. Turning on the water in her shower she started to remove her outfit as she waited for it to heat up. She was still dressed as in her costume from the night before. The Halloween party had been a success and everyone who came had dressed up. Personally she thought Remus and Sirius looked the best. Those two men walking around mostly naked had been the highlight of her entire life. Poor Harry was not impressed and urged them to put on more clothes while Ginny loudy begged them to dress like that everyday.

Stepping into her shower, she tried to remember how she ended up in bed with her housemates. She could remember most people leaving before getting into a drinking contest with the twins, Sirius, and Remus. Probably wasn't the best idea of her life, but Hermione had enjoyed herself. After the twins had gone home through the Floo, it was just the three residents left. The elves had already started cleaning up when they all made their way up the stairs, Remus' hand on her back making sure she didn't stumble backwards.

" _Okay, love," Remus said, pulling her duvet back. "Time to get into bed."_

" _I don't want to," Hermione huffed. "It's not that late."_

" _It's three in the morning, Kitten. Far past the time good little girls go to bed," Sirius teased her._

_Feeling like she needed to say something before the haze of alcohol fully took over, Hermione looked between the two men. She bit back a groan at how sexy they looked and placed one hand on both of their chests to keep herself steady._

" _Thank you for tonight," she said, proud that her voice was mostly steady. "You two were the best daddies a girl like me could ask for."_

" _Fuck me," Sirius mumbled as Remus gripped her by the shoulders and turned her around._

" _We loved spending time with you, Hermione but now it's bedtime. Go on."_

" _Will you two stay with me until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone right now. Jane needs her jungle men."_

" _Of course we will," Sirius said. "Get in the middle, Kitten."_

Hermione buried her hands in her face. Merlin above, she had basically told them all about her fantasies the night before. What had she been thinking, calling them daddy while they were helping her into bed? She might as well have told them all her other secrets at the same time. More than once she had thought about talking to her housemates about herself. Remus and Sirius were two of the least judgemental people she knew and she was sure they'd be okay with it. In fact, they already handled her actions better than other people might, even if she hadn't explained what she was doing to them.

She had a book hidden under her pillow right now, a novel with an erotic story along the same lines of her desires that contained a Q & A section that explained that it was perfectly normal for people who had gone through traumatic events to like to mentally regress to a younger age sometimes. The fact that she was turned on by having a man, or two in her case, that she could call Daddy and have him take care of her was also normal. She'd read that multiple times and _felt_ normal, but she still struggled with the society norms telling her that it was strange.

Women with jobs weren't supposed to like wearing clothes meant for little girls. They weren't supposed to like young adult films and books. Women like Hermione were supposed to go to work, go out for drinks after, then read mature books or watch documentaries. That's what her mother and all her friend's mothers had done, anyway.

What would those women say if they found out that she liked to wear pyjamas that she bought in the kids section and transfigured them to fit her body? Or that she wanted two men? And that every once in a while she wanted them to wash her hair, hold her while she cried, and be told what a good girl she was when she finished her green beans?

Triads were common enough in the magical world that no one would bat an eye if she started dating Sirius and Remus. Maybe if she had both of them, she could suppress the other side of herself.

_Or you could just be honest with them? They already love you and even if they are opposed to it, they aren't going to make fun of you. Come on, Hermione. You can do it._

Squaring her shoulders, she turned the water off, cast a drying spell over herself, stepped out of the shower, and put on her favourite — and tiniest, because go small or go home — pyjamas. Hello Kitty's face was stretched to her limits across her chest and when she turned, she could see the bottom of her bum cheeks peeking out. Without a bra, her nipples, hard and at attention, were making Kitty's eyes look three dimensional.

She walked into her room and stopped. Sirius and Remus, clad only in pyjama bottoms, were sitting on her bed eating and flipping through a book. Not just any book. _Daddy's Darling_ , the book she had hidden under her pillow.

_Bollocks!_

"You plan on standing there watching us all day, Kitten?" Sirius asked, not looking up from the book.

"I picked out two films for us to watch," Remus said. "The Little Mermaid or Dirty Dancing."

"Er… Dirty Dancing," she answered, still not sure what to do until Remus patted the bed between them.

She crawled in and Sirius handed her a plate with her breakfast already cut up into bite sized pieces as Remus went to put the film in the player. Silently chewing, she could feel her anxiety spiking and her breathing became laboured. Suddenly Sirius had his hand on her lower back, rubbing softly. When he asked her what was wrong all she could do was choke out that they had found her book.

"We did," Sirius told her. "Are you worried what we'll think of you because you enjoy reading porn or because of the things that the woman in the book was into?"

"Both?"

"Kitten, there is nothing wrong with enjoying erotica. You're human and have needs that need to be met. If you don't have someone to meet them for you, it only makes sense that you would meet them yourself. As for the things in _this_ book…" Sirius trailed off to look at Remus who had just crawled into bed again. "I'm guessing you've found it a little difficult to be a good little girl if you don't have a daddy to take care of you?"

Hermione's face went red as she felt her pussy clench at his words. If only they felt that way about her. She would do anything to be their good girl.

"Fuck," Remus growled under his breath. "You smell better than breakfast, love."

"You can… er…"

"Smell how turned on you got when Sirius asked that?" Remus whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "I can. I told you I have a keen sense of smell."

"And you don't think that I'm strange or—"

"There is nothing wrong with you, Hermione," Sirius said firmly. "And if this is something you want, something you need, Remus and I are… well let's just say we're _more_ than happy to help you."

"We loved being your daddies last night. Would you like to be our good little girl, Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Fuck me," she murmured.

"Oh, love. That will happen. But we should probably set some rules down first. Make lists of what our limits are. Things like that."

"I get two daddies and I get to make lists? This is the best day ever!"

* * *

Hermione kneeled on her bed, bouncing up and down, clapping her hands together.

"I want, I want, I want!" she cried, making grabby motions with her hands in Remus' direction.

"You need to calm down and be a good girl for daddy before you can have my cock," Remus said firmly.

Sirius grinned at his partner. One of his partners? It had only been a few hours since Hermione had opened up to them about herself, but already he felt like the three of them had been together as a unit for years. And maybe they had. Hermione had been a part of their makeshift family since the day she moved into Grimmauld Place with them. They all loved each other deeply. Their relationship was just changing to add sex.

Instead of spending the entire day lounging in bed watching films, the three of them had stayed together making lists about their needs, their wants, and things they were willing to try out. Hermione had told them how when she came home, she always felt safe because they were there and liked to regress into a younger version of herself. Sometimes she needed to be a teenager — moody, obsessive about each new thing until the next thing came along, and eat junk food all day. Other times she needed to be younger. A ten year old who knew nothing about the magical world and escaped her worries with a good book and a cup of cocoa.

She had shown them the part of her book that explained safe practices for ageplay and that just because she was in a younger mindset, it didn't mean sex would be what she needed. They created clear safewords and hand signals for all of them. Things that would signal if she needed to be nurtured, left alone, or engaging in sexual play. They were all in agreement that anytime they were together, but especially when she was regressing, consent and mental wellbeing was the highest priority. It was all about what she needed and wanted at that moment.

And sometimes she just wanted to be naked, her cunt and arse filled with her daddies' cocks.

Sirius had worked really hard to keep his hands to himself when she had said that and from the way Remus' nostrils failed, so had he. He had no idea their virginal looking princess even thought about sex, let alone sex with both of them. Red faced, she had pulled open her bedside table and showed them the buttplug that went with the dildo Remus had found earlier. With a little encouragement, she had told them all about how she spent most nights, room silenced, with both toys buried deep inside her as she thought about them.

And now, she wanted them. She was excited and acting like a little girl in a sweet shop, begging for them to give her their cocks. " _Mouth, pussy, arse… I don't care. I just want you to fill me,'_ she had begged. Sirius had wanted them to take their time. Explore each others bodies with kisses and light touching for a while before eventually moving on to sex. But like an eager child, Hermione didn't want to wait.

Remus had about fallen over when she yelled at them after their suggestion. ' _I did my waiting! Three years of it! In the bedroom below yours!'_ Normally he avoided thinking about the state he had been in when he met Hermione, but her mocking of that night had broken all the tension and Sirius knew she was ready. And now here she was, bouncing up and down literally begging for one of them to take her.

"Hermione," Sirius said sharply, using his most commanding voice and preened as she instantly stilled and looked at him. "When you want Daddy Remus to take care of you, is that how you act?"

"No," she said quietly, hanging her head in shame.

Moving from where he had been standing next to Remus, Sirius made his way onto the bed and sat with his back against this headboard. Spreading his legs wide, he pulled her back into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, loud enough that Remus' werewolf hearing would be able to pick it up.

"Show us how good you can be and ask correctly."

"Daddy Remus," she said sweetly. "I'd like to see your cock, please."

"Thank you for asking so nicely," Remus said.

He stripped his pants off and stood in front of them, unashamed. Sirius felt more than heard Hermione's breath speed up and the purring in her chest as she took in the sight of him. He didn't blame her. Even after knowing Remus for as long as he had, Sirius still reacted the same way.

"May I touch it?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Would you like Daddy Sirius to show you how?"

Hermione looked at Sirius over her shoulder and bit her lip before nodding enthusiastically.

"Daddy Sirius," she began, "will you show me how to make Daddy Remus feel good?"

 _Merlin fucking Circe in the arse!_ This little minx was going to be the death of him. Less than a day into their new roles and already she was fucking perfect. Innocence and whore all wrapped into one shaggable package. He and Remus were lucky bastards.

"Of course I'll help you, Kitten." He motioned Remus onto the bed and their partner sat cross legged in front of them. Sirius took Hermione's small hand in his and wrapped it around Remus' hard length. "You want to grip it tightly and move your hand like this."

He walked her through how to wank Remus' cock just the way the werewolf liked it. Showed her that spot below his bollocks that would have him coming all over their hands in less than a minute if they wanted him to. Looking up, he made eye contact with Remus. The two of them had always been able to read each other better than anyone, and Sirius could see what Remus was feeling, clear as day. _She's perfect, Pads. We can't fuck this up._

"Now, Kitten," Sirius said, stilling her hand. "See how Daddy's bollocks are? Tighter than they were before?"

"Yes, Daddy," she answered, running her index finger up the seam of Remus' ball sack. She looked at Sirius and waited for his explanation.

"When that happens, it means Daddy is going to give you his special cream. Why don't you ask him to give it to you?"

"Can I have it anywhere?"

"Of course you can, baby girl. Just make sure you ask nicely."

Keeping her eyes on Sirius' face, she licked her lips. "Daddy Remus, will you please put your special cream on my boobies while Daddy Sirius plays with them?"

"Fuck me, little girl," Remus growled out.

"Oooh, Daddy Remus said a naughty word."

Sirius couldn't help the laughter that escaped him in that moment. There had never been a more perfect person for them than Hermione.

"Daddy Remus, is very naughty," Sirius agreed. "But when we're in bed like this, it's okay to say naughty words. Now, may I take your top off you, Kitten?"

At her nod of approval, Sirius reached down and pulled the tight Hello Kitty vest from her body. Matching groans escaped from him and Remus as they got their first look at the perfection that was Hermione's tits. A perfect, perky handful topped with a hard light brown nipple for each of them to enjoy. She may need to act like a child, but Hermione was a woman. He traced the light purple scar that bisected her breastbone.

"You are the most gorgeous girl in the entire world," Sirius said, pulling her back to rest against his chest, his hands on her stomach.

Remus leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "So beautiful. So brave. Our own little warrior sent here for us to worship."

Hermione whimpered and her hips shifted against his.

"Please," she begged. "I… please."

"Anything for you, our love," Sirius promised. "Do you still want what you asked for?"

She shook her head no.

Remus pulled back and placed his finger under her chin, bringing her face up to look at him. "What do you need, love? Do you need a break?" She shook her head again. "Some water?" Another no. "Can you tell me?"

"I need you inside me," she whispered, her voice so low it was hard to hear.

"And do you want Sirius to—"

"Daddy Sirius," she corrected him.

"Sorry, love. Do you want Daddy Sirius to stay and hold you? Or do you need something else?"

Sirius felt her take a deep breath, steeling herself. "Daddy Sirius, will you please take your clothes off and hold me while Daddy Remus f–fucks me?"

"It would be my honour, Kitten. May I remove your shorts?"

At her nod of approval, they moved around until they were all naked and back in a similar position to the one they were in before, just a little more reclined on the bed. The feel of the soft skin of her arse against Sirius' cock was almost too much for him. How long had it been since he'd held a woman? Sometime before Azkaban. He'd only been with Remus since he'd been out. Reaching down, Sirius grasped her legs and placed them over his so she was spread open for Remus.

"Such a pretty little cunt you have," Remus said. "Is that for me, love?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said. She leaned her head back on Sirius' shoulder. "Will you please put your big cock in me?"

"Daddy Sirius needs to make sure you're ready for me first."

Hermione reached for his hand that was still resting on her thigh and pulled it towards her centre. He ran his fingers over her pussy and groaned at how hot, wet, and silky smooth the skin was. A perfect pussy on his perfect little girl.

"She's dripping for us, Remus," Sirius said, pressing a finger inside her, his eyes rolling at how tight she was. He didn't want to stop touching her. "Kitten, can I rub your clit while Daddy Remus fucks you?"

"Please!"

"Are you ready for him?"

"Yes. Please fuck me, Daddies."

Remus moved forward and Sirius reached out to guide his hard cock into Hermione before moving his hand back to her already swollen clit. As Remus slid all the way in, he braced his hands on either side of Sirius and Hermione, their faces almost touching. He could hear the moans from the two people over him and it drove him crazy. Stretching, Sirius pressed his lips to his boyfriend's and kissed him deeply.

"Oh!" Hermione breathed. "Please keep kissing."

Obeying her command, Sirius opened his mouth and pressed his tongue into Remus. He could feel the rhythm the werewolf and set up between Hermione's thighs and he matched that with his tongue, orally fucking Remus as he fucked Hermione. He brought his free hand up and found one of Hermione's tits and ran his fingers over her hard nipple in time with the finger that was playing her clit.

"Daddy," Hermione cried out. "Something is happening. My pussy feels like it's getting tight and is going to explode."

"Yes, baby girl," Remus cooed, breaking the kiss. "That means you're a good girl. Good girls come on their Daddy's cock. Can you do that for me, love?"

Sirius increased the pressure on her clit and twisted her nipple between his fingers. Remus grunted loudly, his hips stilling as Hermione cried out her orgasm.

"Fuck, baby girl. I'm coming. Take it."

Sirius was so close to coming all over Hermione's back as he watched and felt his partners lose themselves together. Was there anything sexier in the world than this moment?

"I want Sirius," Hermione said urgently, pushing against Remus' chest to get him to move. "I need him."

Remus quickly moved and helped Hermione turn around. Sirius was still propped up against the headboard, his legs outstretched. Remus positioned Hermione's knees on either side of Sirius's legs before grasping him by the cock and lining it up with her pussy. As she slowly lowered herself onto his dick, Sirius growled.

Her cunt was the tightest one he'd ever been in. And it was dripping with her own come and Remus'. He could see it leaking out and coating the part of his cock she hadn't taken inside her yet.

"Oh my baby girl," he said, reaching up to hold her face. "Look at you. Riding my cock while Daddy Remus' special cream drips out of you. Do you like that?"

"I love it, Daddy," she told him with a huge smile. "May I please have some of your special cream too?"

"You'll have to earn it. Can you pretend I'm your pony and ride me like a good girl?"

Hermione gave him an enthusiastic smile as she began to bounce up and down on his cock. Remus collapsed on the pillow next to him and her smile changed to an evil smirk. Sirius knew how much she liked seeing them together. Their little princess had admitted to watching them kiss and touch multiple times. Sirius was so close but he wanted Hermione to come one more time before he finished. Bringing his hand back to her clit, he began to rub rough circles around it as he moved his head to kiss Remus.

"Oh yes!" Hermione called out. "Just like that. I love watching you two kiss."

Sirius felt her start to tighten around him and he had to work on not biting Remus as her walls began to flutter. He couldn't hold on any longer. He needed to spill inself inside her tight pussy. Needed to mix his come with Remus' and mark her as their own. Their little girl. As she clamped down around him and yelled out his name, Sirius let go of his control and allowed wave after wave of pleasure to run down his spine and out his pulsing cock.

Hermione's body went slack and she fell hard into his chest. Sirius didn't want to move, but he knew how important it was to take care of her after they were together. Wrapping her in his arms, he rolled them onto their sides so she was pressed between them. Remus turned and wrapped his arm around her.

"You were perfect, love," Remus whispered to her. "The best little girl in the world."

Rubbing his hand down her thigh, Sirius echoed Remus. They showered her with affection, telling her how much they adored her and how wonderful the experience had been and how they couldn't wait to have her again. Thanking her for trusting them with her needs and allowing them to fulfill them until she fell asleep in their arms.

* * *

Hermione woke up pressed between Sirius and Remus like she had been the morning before. They'd had sex off and on for most of the evening and late into the night. Her entire body felt sore, sated, and slightly sticky. Her mind felt calm for the first time that she could remember in years. Being able to release all her control— well, most of her control, she was still Hermione Granger— had been exactly what she needed.

"Good morning, love," Remus said quietly from beside her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I am in desperate need of the loo and a shower," she answered with a giggle.

"Same here. Meet me in your shower in five minutes?"

"You don't want to join me straight away?"

She was a little disappointed that he didn't want to join her right away. Maybe he didn't like her as much as he had led her to believe the night before. His hand came up and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I can hear your insecurities, love," Remus told her. "I want you as much today as I did last night. I would join you this instant, but I want to brush my teeth and I need the loo as well. So unless you want to re-think your limit on watersports, I'll meet you in five minutes."

She gave him a small nod but didn't say anything as they made their way out of bed. With the pressure from her bladder, how could she have forgotten that he would be feeling the same way? After relieving herself, she looked herself over as she cleaned her teeth. Her hair was a wild, tangled mess and a few places looked like they had… _is that come in my hair?_ Turning on her shower, she tested the temperature before stepping in.

 _Good Godric gonads!_ _This has to be the best shower in the world._

The hot water pounded onto her shoulders, washing all the tension away. She had just wet her hair when the shower curtain opened and Remus stepped in. He looked her up and down before motioning her turn around. The sound of her hair potions being moved around was almost completely drowned by the sound of the falling water. Remus' hands ran over her hair before his fingers started rubbing the special shampoo she brewed for her hair. The smell of lavender and blueberry filled the shower cubicle as she moaned loudly.

"And here I thought I could take a shower with you and not want to fuck you against the wall," Remus said. "You moan so prettily."

"As good as that sounds," Hermione said, pausing to wash the soap from her hair. She was thankful to have a reason to close her eyes so she didn't have to look at him. "I'm not in the mood to have a daddy right now."

"Come here." Remus turned her around and talked to her as he worked the conditioner through her hair before pinning it on the top of her head. "As much fun as last night was, Sirius and I want _you_. All of you. If you need us to be Daddy Remus and Sirius, we will be. If you need us to be your best friends and listening ears as you vent about your day, well be that. If you need us to treat you like a whore and fuck you until you can't walk the next day, we'll be more than happy to."

"How did I get so lucky?" Hermione asked, leaning her back into Remus' chest and allowing his hands, covered in body wash, to caress her body.

"I think it has something to do with your brains, loyalty, honesty, compassio—"

"Stop being such a sap, Remus," Sirius said. "It's the fuckable way you look in those little shorts, Kitten."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober! I hope you enjoyed my take on age play. 
> 
> Thank you to my cheerleaders and alphas for making sure I stayed true to the kink and encouraged me the entire time. LuxLouise, VesperSwan, LashesToAshes, and TigrisAltaica.


End file.
